1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle brake control systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a brake control apparatus selectively engaging and disengaging the vehicle park brakes in response to the positioning of the vehicle ignition switch.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various safety systems and the like associated with automobile or vehicle brake systems have been proposed in the past and some of these past systems have been connected to the vehicle ignition switch. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,499,276, issued to Mullins; and 2,585,206, issued to Zentecki, each disclosed a safety system wherein the engaged and disengaged position of the vehicle brakes was controlled via the vehicle ignition circuit. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,126, issued to Nash, disclosed a system wherein the vehicle hand brake was set when the vehicle ignition was turned to the "off" position, a hand brake applying spring being released in the off position of the vehicle ignition switch. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,815, issued to Inoue disclosed a system for automatically actuating and deactuating a parking brake in response to signals connected to a logic unit which generates a control signal connected to a brake controller circuit. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,603, issued to Balass disclosed a system wherein the vehicle wheel brakes were applied when a brake operating member was operated, the brake operating member being connected to the master cylinder. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,189, disclosed a system automatically setting the brakes and turning the ignition switch to the off position in the event the vehicle driver or operator becomes unable to operate the vehicle. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,671, issued to Stortz disclosed a locking mechanism preventing movement of the transmission selector lever from the park position when the vehicle engine was not running, the system preventing movement of the parking brake release lever in one disclosed form.